The Endocrine Society (TES) has a long-term goal of providing up-to-date information concerning the role of environmental chemicals in endocrine-related disease in the human population, and to contribute to the national dialogue concerning risk management and policy formulation concerning endocrine disrupting chemicals. Thus, the goals of this "2nd Endocrine Society Forum on Endocrine Disruptors: Best Science for Risk Management and Policy" are five-fold: to educate and update endocrinologists on cutting-edge endocrine disruptor research;to build on previous efforts within TES to engage endocrinologists in research on endocrine disruptors;to promote dialogue between toxicologists and endocrinologists in methods to assess the role of endocrinology in EDC risk assessment and regulation;to highlight the role of research by endocrinologists to regulators and policy makers;and, to disseminate results as a special edition of a high-impact journal to which endocrinologists, toxicologists, and other biologists will have easy access. The one-day conference will be held the day before the TES Annual Meeting, on June 9th, 2009, at the Washington, DC Convention Center.